


Got Caught Kissing Leaf Girl

by Artist_Kun



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lumity, Nani?!, Secret dating, boschlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist_Kun/pseuds/Artist_Kun
Summary: Willow has been very distant from the group for a while. Luz and Amity were curious and decided to follow her. They almost screamed when both of them had finally known the reason. It’s like one of those cliché romance where someone finds out the nerd girl is secretly dating a jock.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 3
Kudos: 332





	Got Caught Kissing Leaf Girl

"Dang, I can't go today."

"But you promised to watch the new romance movie today!"

"Sorry, Amity. As much as I like to criticize cheesy romance scenes with you, my dads need me home early to help them with the shop." 

"Well, say hi to them for me." 

It was another day for Willow Park to cancel her plans with the group... again. She waved at her childhood friend goodbye before walking home. Amity sighed and noticed how Willow has been distancing herself for the past few days. 

She is a bit upset but she understood that her dads needed her so she let it slide. All of a sudden, her surroundings became dark and she smiled when she heard a familiar giggle behind her.

"Guess who?" The person teasingly asked and Amity pretended to not know this person.

"Hmm. I don't know. I haven't talked to any cute human around in Hexside." 

"Wait there's another human?!" 

"And Luz Noceda is back, folks."

Luz removed her hands off Amity's eyes and turns her around. Both of them stared at each other before sharing a short and sweet kiss. Amity couldn't help but blush as Luz added another kiss on the cheek. They've been dating since last week and Willow was the one who helped both of them. 

"Where’s Willow?" Luz asked as they both started walking hand in hand.

"She said her dads needed her to help with their shop."

"Didn't she said that yesterday?"

"I know... wait... their shop is closed today. Something's up." Amity said and Luz nods in agreement.

"Yeah, cause Willow is there!"

Luz pointed at the right to see Willow looking around before going to a different route. Now the couple knew that their best friend had lied to them. She wasn't going home early because her dads needed her, but because of something else. Amity wrapped her arm around Luz's waist and pulls her close.

"I know this might sound crazy but I think we should follow Willow and see what she's truly up to," Amity said with confidence in her voice and smiled because she was proud of herself while her girlfriend was confused and felt that its wrong to do this.

"Isn't that evading our best friend's privacy?" Luz asked.

"Well screw the rules, let's go follow Willow," Amity said as she started to drag her girlfriend. 

They carefully watched their step as they followed their best friend. Amity was trying not to have a gay panic every time her girlfriend was holding her close every time Willow would turn around to see if anyone was following her. 

She could smell her girlfriend's perfume, she smelled something she couldn't describe. 

"I can feel you sniffing me, Mittens," Luz said with a smirk on her face and Amity squeaked because her girlfriend had noticed it. The human giggled and kisses her witch girlfriend's cheeks multiple times before they continue to follow Willow.

After a few minutes of following their friend. They were confused when both of them ended up in the school's maze garden. Luz's eyes lit up in amazement because the view looked gorgeous! 

She shakes her head from the thought of possible dates with Amity in this area of Hexside.

"I thought these grounds were off-limits?" Amity asked while rubbing her head.

"Is Willow joining the dark side?!" 

"Shush, Luz!" 

Amity pulls Luz behind the bush with her and poked their heads out to watch Willow looking around before entering the maze. 

“Aw crud, she entered the maze.”

“We have to get her out of there! She can get to serious trouble for trespassing the restricted area of Hexside!”

“Isn't she allowed to enter since she's part of the plant track?" Luz asked in curiosity.

"This was restricted for a reason, babe." Amity kisses her human's cheek which earned a cute gasp from her. 

"A reward for being clueless!" 

The couple began their move of carefully entering the maze and trying not to step on random twigs that were on the floor. They sooner realize that they might be lost and Luz understood why this was restricted... students get lost in here and she doesn't know how Bump would even make this in the first place. Amity shyly held Luz's hand as they were walking to find Willow around the maze.

"Why did Principal Bump even made this in the first place?" Luz asked.

"From what I heard, this place was design for students to use as a romance cliche set up to confess to their crush." 

"What's wrong with cliche? You confessed to me under our tree from Grom!" Amity blushed at that memory and looks away with a cute pout on her face.

"Th-That was different!" 

They stop at their tracks when they heard Willow's giggling in a faint distance. This means that they're getting close and they gotta be careful. Luz and Amity poked their heads out at the side and their jaws drop to what they were seeing. 

Boscha added the last flower to the flower crown she was making before putting it on top of Willow's head. Willow began to blush and nervously rubs her hand with a shy smile on her face. Boscha pulls Willow close to her by wrapping her arms around Willow's waist. Their nose were touched and both of them were looking at each other. Luz and Amity were nervously watching and was still overwhelmed by this new information. 

Willow wrapped her arms around Boscha's neck and kisses her on the lips. Boscha didn't hesitate to kiss her back and she could feel Willow's hands playing with her untied hair. Luz and Amity hid on the side and looked at each other. 

"Wh-When did they started dating?!" Luz whispered while holding Amity close to her.

"I-I actually don't know! I guess I finally know why Boscha goes home late!" 

They poked their heads out again to see that Boscha had ended the kiss and whispered something to Willow that made the plant track girl giggle. It was like music to the jock's pointy ears and couldn't help but stare at Willow with a dreamy look in her face. Willow stopped and had a worried look on her face and Boscha frowned a bit. She hated seeing her girlfriend like this.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Boscha asked.

"I wish we could show everyone that we're a couple, instead of hiding it. I love our secret meetings here but I understand that you wanted to protect your status in school." Willow perked up when she felt Boscha's lips touched her cheek. She looks at her and saw that Boscha had her serious face.

"I'm tired of being mean to you and hiding our relationship. Tomorrow, I'm walking you to Hexside , hand in hand!" Willow's face lit up with excitement and Boscha couldn't help but blush because of how cute her girlfriend is right now. "Really?" Boscha nods her head and her eyes winded in surprise when Willow had pecked her lips. 

"I'm so proud of you, Boscha!" Willow exclaimed and Boscha hugged her close. "I'll do anything for you, Willow. I'm really sorry for bullying you and calling you names, that was cruel of me. Heck, I almost cried when I saw how sad you were when I called you half a witch!" They both look up to see that it was getting dark. 

"Well, I better get going. Don't want my dads to get worried about me." 

"I'll walk you home, babe." They stood up from the ground and held hands. 

"Thanks, love." Boscha blushed at the nickname and kisses Willow's forehead for affection. Willow turns around and shakes her head a bit. "You both can come out now. I already knew you two were gonna follow me from the start!" Luz and Amity dropped to the ground and nervously looked at the secret couple.

"IT WAS AMITY'S IDEA!" 

"YOU AGREED TO IT!"

"So I got caughter kissing Leaf Girl... dang it! I wanted this to be a surprise!" Boscha complained and pulls Willow close to her for comfort. Luz and Amity stood from the ground and smiled at them.

"You two look cute together." Luz complimented and the secret couple blushed.

"When did you two became a thing?" Amity asked.

"Actually, we've been dating for a while, even before Luz had pretended to be my abomination." Amity's jaw dropped and pointed her finger towards Boscha.

"SO THOSE TIMES YOU SAID YOU WERE NEEDED FOR PRACTICE WERE ACTUALLY LIES?!" Boscha shrugged and kisses Willow's head.

"Basically, yeah. I guess old me was scared but I love Willow with all my heart!" Willow blushed again and leans in Boscha's shoulder. Luz held Amity's hand before looking at Boscha.

"Well, since we're kinda the only students here, how about we walk home together?" Luz asked.

"I don't see why not. Okay then, let's go before Mr. Park would interogate me." Boscha nervously said as she remembers that one time where she got caught kissing Willow at the front door. 

"Come on, Boscha. He was just looking out for me." 

"Baby girl... OTHER MR. PARK WAS HOLDING A PAN WHILE LOOKING AT ME WITH HIS MENACING EYES!!"


End file.
